


Gone away

by Catstails0



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Gen, Light Angst, Older Characters, Sad, Sad Ending, Short, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catstails0/pseuds/Catstails0
Summary: In the distant future of Ducktales Gyro decides it's time to retire..
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose
Kudos: 9





	Gone away

It was a slow day in the lab for Fenton, he was working on his usually inventions and studies when he noticed Gyro wasn’t in the lab yet, After the years Gyro did start to slack on coming in but he had very important stuff to do like helping the locals with gadgets and inventions to help improve their lives, Fenton was about to accept the fact he wasn’t coming in today until..

Ding!

The elevator opened and in stepped Gyro he was holding a box labeled ‘Important’ as he walked over to his desk

“Gyro! I didn’t think you were coming in today?” Fenton said putting down his current project

“Ah Fenton, to be honest I wasn't going to but.. I had something important i had to say to you” Gyro said putting his box down and turned to face Fenton

Fenton got up off his chair and walked to Gyros desk “What is it Gyro?” he looked at the box and noticed many tiny gadgets that gyro threw out through the years, Fenton picked up one inspecting it

Gyro paused for a moment looking at the box then looked up at Fenton “Fenton… I'm retiring..”

Fenton dropped the ray he was holding and looked up at him with surprise “Your what!? Retiring? Am I hearing that right??” 

Gyro looked slightly guilty “Fenton.. I am getting older and have moved past McDuck industries.. I have plans to.. Move..”

“Move?! Why are you moving Gyro!” Fenton said trying to read Gyros expression

Gyro just turned away “In the past I've hurt people with my inventions.. The spear of Selene, Robotica and The Ego Splitter… But now that I'm older I've learned how to control the thing I make and I think it's time for me to go and help people with my inventions instead”

Fenton felt hurt and looked down at the floor “B-but why can't you stay here in Duckburg instead? What about all your friend gyro? Dickie, Huey.. What about Boyd.. and me?” 

“Fenton.. They need me in other places then Duckburg.. I've done all I can for this place.. I need to expand my reach to those who need it and Dickie can take care of herself.. She has a job now and doesn't need anymore help with a place to live… and Boyd, He is older now and has Huey to go on Hero missions with.. And Huey.. Well..” gyro messed with his bow tie “I need you to take him under your wing Fenton..”

“Me take Huey under my wing?! But isn't he your intern? Who will he Intern under then?” Fenton worriedly fumbled with the inventions gyro set down

“Well Fenton.. You..” Gyro looked down at him with a sad smile

“Me? H-how will I ever live up to you Gyro? Your such a better mentor to me and-” 

Gyro put his hand on Fenton's shoulder “Fenton.. You have come so far as a Scientist and you've surpassed what i could ever dream to do! If I know you Cabrera this will be no problem for you..” Gyro quickly hugged him unexpectedly

“G-gyro..”

“Fenton.. I know you will do more than I could ever.. You will be a wonderful mentor to Huey.. Please.. Take care of Boyd and Huey.. God knows I will miss them” Gyro pulled away from the hug looking into Fenton's eyes “I'm proud of you Fenton..”

All Fenton could do was choke back tears and look at Gyro, there was some silence until Fenton said “I am proud of you too Gyro.. I'm glad I was your intern and co worker for so many years..”

Gyro smiled a genuine smile and gave him his failed inventions “I know you can fix these.. I trust you Fenton”

Fenton took the box and nodded as he wiped tears from his eyes

With that Gyro walked back to the Elevator as it opened

“Will I ever see you again Gyro..?” He said before the elevator fully opened

Gyro walked in and looked down at the floor “I'll miss you Fenton..” 

The door to the elevator shut and Fenton smiled and whispered “Ill miss you too Gyro..”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first finished fanfiction so sorry if it kinda sucks!


End file.
